One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 24
Kent walked up to Rhea. "So you feeling better?" "Yeah. I'm fine. Just uneasy." "Uneasy about what?" "The timeline is all screwed up. I can't tell the future right now, but I can tell you what you're gonna say next." "Oh really? Then what am I thinking about?" Asked Kent. "I'm a fortune teller, not a mind reader." Riker, having a small pointy party hat, a piece of cake in his hand, and putting a fork in walks in to the two. "Ahh, reading the future eh? It sounds impressive, I admit." Rhea, looks to Riker, and giggles. "The man who attacked me earlier... The man I feared... Is eating cake and looks like an eight year old at a birthday party." "You were scared of my grandson?" "Grandson?! W-what?! I don't believe you." Riker, starts to groan, and tries to correct Kent. "GOOD OLD TIMES!" Caramel, cartwheels into the group, and eats a piece of cake. "Want some, girly?! I made it special, with my secret ingredient!" "Sorry. I have a bad history with clowns offering me stuff. It's nothing against you or anything." "And frankly I'm not sure if I don't like you or full out hate you." Said Kent. "Don't mess around with my emotions. But since you helped me out earlier, we can be acquaintances." Caramel, grinning, eats the cake. "Shame, no tobacco sauce? It's extra spicy." "Forgive Caramel. No... Don't. I only have him because his infiltration skills are impressive. His power, can easily rival any member of your own crew. He was the ace of CP5." "CP5?" "Yes. One of the Ciper Phol organizations." "This guy was a spy? Him?! This guy is as subtle as a two ton brick!" "I can be subtle! I CAN BE SO SUBTLE, YOU'LL CALL ME MOMMY!" Everyone looks at Caramel, and they decide to ignore him. "So, Kent... Tell me. What was it like, back then... Have you ever met... Any famous pirates?" "Why do you ask?" "I am... A fan." "Famous.. Let me think... Growing up I met two Yonko. Shanks and WhiteBeard. Umm....Rhea's father was a pirate but I'm not sure if he's famous." "He's not really famous. Just a bounty of 45,000,000. Soon my bounty will pass his up." Confessed Rhea. "I also met BlackBeard. That asshole...but his grandson isn't that bad. I think that's his grandkid. I don't know. So in total I've met three Yonko. The Shichibukai. And that's it for now." "It's been over 200 years since you roamed the seas." "Oh. Great grandson then. By the way, you, a fan?" "Well... I wasn't always like this. I used to be a nice guy, in a nice village." "Whaaaaaat?!!!" Shouted Rhea. "Whats so surprising? He's my great grandson. So of course he's a good guy." Kent faced back to Riker. "So did you meet any famous pirates?" "You wouldn't know who they are." Riker said. "Tell me their bounties?" - Beyond time, the Chronos have came to a decision. The oldest Chrono rose his hand, "All in favor of staying away say I''!" The crowd was silent, so he dropped his hand. A younger Chrono rose his hand, "Those in favor of attacking say ''I!" In unison the crowd yelled out I''. "So I guess we're attacking. Don't take it personal Oyaji." He looked at the crowd of Chronos. "It's time. So get ready!!" The older Chrono slaps himself in the face, and starts to grumble. "Remember... Your end is tied to that island. Destroying it will not end it. Be wary, for your doom may come from it." They all make a time portal, and jump through. Only one remains, a Chrono even older then that one. "Sir... LORD MASTER CHRONO!" "Stand proud." "Sir... Why did you not stop the attack?" "Easy. Today... We must die." - A large portal opens above the ship, and Chronos begin to pour out. The Attack, Gear, Riker, and Beta pirates look at the threat. "We are here for the fortune teller!" Shouted a Chrono within the crowd, "And while we're at it. We might as well kill you all." The Chrono army charged, attacking Everyone on the ship with no mercy. Before they all strike, the oldest Chrono comes from the time portal. "STOP! THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT?!" "Yes." They all say at once. The current Chrono walks out the crowd. "Oyaji, stop getting in the way. We'll survive." The older Chrono nods... and smacks the current Chrono over the head. "YOU APOLOGIZE TO THESE NICE PEOPLE NOW, ME!" The younger Chrono growls and pushes the old man overboard. "Go to hell!!" He shouted. The man appears behind Chrono, and smacks him down through the boat. "WHAT THE HECK?!" All the other Chrono's take a few steps back from the older Chrono. He crawled from the lower decks, "Whats with you?!! We aren't gonna die!!" "How would you know?" Asked the older Chrono slyly. "Because. You're still alive." The older Chrono looks to the younger Chrono, and looks at all the others. "Well... I have to admit something..." "What?" "My timeline... I always stayed the hell out of this damn sea. All of East blue." All of the Chrono's looked to him. "You see... I was able to see my future... until I came to this island. I even forgot what happens to me now. That means, I could die here. If I die, then you can all die!" "But we will remain. Now either get out of the way or help us fight." He turns to Riker, and Kent. "You two are first to die!" "Or... We ask." "Ask what?!" "If we can have Rhea see our future." "Not this time." He snaps his fingers and Rhea goes into a panic attack. She held onto her head and screamed in pain. "No fortune telling." Kent, And the others try to rush Chrono, but all the Chrono's a time portal on everyone, but Chrono. "I LET YOU ALL DO WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO, BUT I CAN SEE THAT HE IS RUINING IT!" "We need her alive Chrono!" "Yeah, you idiot!" All the Chrono's gang up on the present one. "What? She'll live...For now." - In a post apocalyptic area, Kent stood there with a Chrono. "Hello Newgate." He pointed his fingers in Kent's direction. "Time Pistol." Bullets of time shot at Kent. "Gia Gia no Kabe!!" A small gear walk circles around Kent, when the bullets hit they made holes in the wall. "WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE?!" "They'll come around, soon." Chrono takes a step towards Kent... And Beta falls on top of him. "Ow... Where are we?" "We are on Raftel. 1,000,000 years in the future. Now. GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" Chrono pushed Beta off of him. "BETA!!" Called Kent. "I'm so happy it's you." He yelled. And not the clown." He muttered under his breath. "You probably should've wished for someone a bit stronger Newgate." Taunted Chrono. "Nah! He already got the strongest guy he knows! Me! Captain Beta! Now, Chrono, you and me. A Mano a Mano. I can tell that were rivals, and thus, should fight as rivals. Kent, take a step back. I'll finish this!" -1 minute later- Beta flys through a concrete wall, dazed. "That was easier then I thought." "I CAN STILL FIGHT!" "Hold on Beta-Male." Kent held Beta back. "I got this." Kent faced Chrono. "I got some new moves that I've never been able to use. You've already seen my Cerberus." He rose his hand in the air. "''Gear Lord!!" A robotic laser arm manifested onto Kent's arm. It shot out several gears. When they landed on the ground they grew into giant beings, The Golem, The Cerberus, A Dragon, and a Minotaur. "Ooh. New toys. I can't wait to break them." Kent looked back at Beta. "Listen, I have a plan." - In a ravenous jungle, Tack and Rosaline stood back to back awaiting for an attack. Noises blared, causing confusion. Bushes rustled everywhere, and Chrono's laugh erupted. "The Rubber Boy and the Village Chief." Tack, gets angry. "SHE'S NOT A RUBBER BOY!" A time portal opens above them, and out comes lava. They dodge it, only to see more portals open lava. Tack, grabs Rosaline, and grabs a bunch of trees. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "SAVING YOU AND ME!" Tack let's go, and the two fly off. - Brog, and Faust start to cut a few branches. "Hold on! I need plant samples!" Exclaimed Faust, as he picked various berries and leaves, "Alright. Keep going." "Whats with you and plants?" "I'm a doctor. I can make medicine from them. And these berries are apart of the formula of my power plant." "And what does that do?" "It stimulates the body's hidden potential by releasing a hormone that opens up the complex capacity your brain has stored away." Explained Faust. "I don't pretend to understand, but I'll hand them to you." Brog throws a vine at Faust, and Faust starts to fumble with it. "Pirate... Why did you leave the marines?" "I left because of the new management. Sakazuki. Or Akainu. Whatever he wants to go by. He changed what the marines stood for. They stood for justice and peace, but with him they stood for dominance and control. He didn't care for the citizens, if they were in the way they died. I can't work for a man like that. Surely you understand?" "News flash, but the whole management changed about 200 years ago. A lot of things changed. I heard about the times though. Heard that they punished less and less pirates, and more of people who they thought were trouble. I wish to decapitate you, your captain, Tack, Riker, and every other pirate, but... I don't hurt people that have nothing to do with pirates or crime in general." Faust let out a small laugh, "It won't be that easy to take our heads. But I appreciate your sense of justice." "Awww. Look who's getting along." Blared a deep cold voice from the distance. Brog gripped his sword, "Who's out there?!! Show yourself!!" He commanded. Chrono, dropping a bunch of electric eels, around them. "HAVE FUN!" - Airi, Hiroka, and Nova walk out of a bush. Nova, holds her head. "That bump earlier really hurt..." Riker, comes out of the bushes. "Hello ladies." "Hello Metal Man." Said Nova, "What was your name?" "Riker." "Oh yeah! Hi Riker!" "Do you know where we are?" Asked Hiroka. "No idea. Some sort of pre-jungle island." "Nova." Called Hiroka. "Can you fly up to see what it's like?" "Yes ma'am!" Exclaimed Nova as she busrted high into the sky. She looked around and saw only trees, no towns, no docks. Just trees. "Ummm......this place is..." She stammered as she made her way back down, "Treeland." "Quite interesting. Would be good for recon..." Airi points her swords at Riker. "Don't you even think about it!" "I was just saying." Riker looks at his coat, and growls. "Damn. It's all ripped up." "Don't worry about the jacket. We are lost in the middle of nowhere and could be at any time period." Shouted Airi. Birds flew out of the trees and into the sky. "Loud little girl." Boomed a voice. "You don't want to wake it up." Riker, turns his hands into drills, and surrounds the girls. A giant sea king, with legs, looks at them. "Have fun, I named him... Killgor." - Zero, and Jimero look around. "Do you think any good looking chicks will need us?" "I hope so." Rangton, shirtless, walks into the two. "What? Never saw a 300 pound half naked guy before?" "MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!!!" Howled Zero. "Damn devil fruit!! Why can't I erase my own memories?!!!" Screamed Jimero. "What? Are you guys jealous?" "I'm not." A portal appears and cannon balls start to crash everywhere. - Rhea, walks slowly. She knows she is a target. The two men, around her, won't be great protectors. "I SAY, BETRAY THE GIRL!" Caramel laughs, and stabs a tree. Reck, walks up to Rhea. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, beauty." "Damn." Rhea muttered under her breath. She pulls from her pouch a small crystal ball, on it an image of Kent appeared. "Where is he?" "What're you looking at?" "Nothing." She said as she stows it away. I hope he'll be okay. She thought to herself. - "THAT'S THE PLAN?!" Beta, looks to Kent, shocked. "Yep! Of you have any problems. Make your own plan. Or just stay behind me." Kent turned to face Chrono. "Minotaur. CHARGE!!!" He ordered. On command the Minotaur raced toward Chrono with its horns ready to strike. "Damn." Said Chrono as he lunged out of the way. "ERASE!!" The Minotaur slowly disappeared. "What?!" Beta shouted, Shocked. "I erased it from the timeline." Explained Chrono as he gripped his chest. "But nice try New-.....where'd he go?" "Up here!!" Called Kent aboard the gear dragon. "Dragon!! Free fall." The dragon rose up high in the air and flung Jent off if it's back and dove nose first for Chrono. In the air Kent regained his balance. "Gia Gia no Sukeruton." A thin layer of metal coated itself around Kent making it look like his skin was made if pure metal. "Gear METEOR!!!" Both of his hands transformed into large giant like hands. The dragon stopped slightly above Chrono waving gusts of wind at him. As Kent arrived the dragon soon flew away allowing Kent to strike. Beta, grumbling, started to collect junk. He heard a noise, and saw Zozo, Malk, Raion, and Jericho running away from a crazed giant octopus. "What the hell?!!" Shouted Jericho, noticing the golem, cerberus and dragon. "Ya know what!!" He stopped in his tracks and faced the octopus. His face became fierce and soon the octopus was unconscious, foaming from its mouth. "Haoshoku Haki. It never fails." Zozo's fur starts to stick up. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" A giant vine monster appears, Rosa, Swizzz, and the alpha squad holding on, crash through the woods. "NEVER MIND! WHAT'S THAT!" Beta, looking at his crew, grins. "ALPHA SQUAD!" "CAPTAIN!" Rosa looks at them. "Idiots." "Was everyone sent here?" Asked Chrono wearily. Soon they were all together standing against him. "Well. Today is not my day." He said as he rise his hands above his head. "TIME TO D..." Beta hugs his men, and raises his fist. "HEY, WHEN RECK GETS HERE, THE SKILLED MEMBERS OF BETA WILL BE HERE! SURRENDER NOW, AND WE'LL FORGIVE YOU!" Rosa, face faults, and smacks Beta over the head. "You guys can't intimidate babies!" "Oh yeah! You wanna go?!" "I would like to, but I'm afraid I'd break you!" "OH YEAH!" Reck, Rhea, and Caramel break out of the woods, with almost everyone else following, except for Terry, Tack, and Rosaline. Chrono, looks shocked. "WHAT?!" "HEY!" Tack, holding Rosaline, crashes into Chrono. Category:Time Warp Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700